Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{2.700\times 10^{1}} {9.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{2.700} {9.0}} \times{\frac{10^{1}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.30 \times 10^{1\,-\,-2}$ $= 0.30 \times 10^{3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.30$ is the same as $3.00 \div 10$ , or $3.00 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {3.00 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{3} $ $= 3.00\times 10^{2}$